


supermarts and shopping carts

by lesducks



Series: Roommates Oneshots [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, also im not sure if supermart is TECHNICALLY a word but it fit better, anyways this is just a small oneshot based off this one prompt list i saw that one time so !!! enjoy, everyone is alive and they are in college getting into shenanigans wow good for them, so just pretend okay?, the gang make poor life choices and steal a shopping cart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesducks/pseuds/lesducks
Summary: The group has to take a very urgent, emergency trip to the supermarket for snacks that definitely could’ve waited until morning but they don’t have a single braincell between them.
Relationships: Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Roommates Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175189
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	supermarts and shopping carts

“Jules. Jules. Jules. Jules.”

A hard rapping woke her and. Julie groaned as she checked the clock face, 00:58. She silently cursed, but slid out of bed and into her slippers.

“Please, it’s 1am, what do you want?” Julie opened her door, rubbing her eyes. She came face to face with Flynn, who’s eyes were bright with urgency. From the living room, she could hear the sounds of muffled panic. Flynn took a breath to speak when Reggie, hair ruffled and sticking up, poked his head around the corner.

“It’s even worse than we thought…” he said gravely. 

Flynn gasped, “Not the backups!”

Reggie nodded solemnly, eyes closed. 

Julie blinked the sleep out of her eyes, a small spark of concern rising in her. 

“Do I need to call someone…?” She trailed off, expecting an explanation. 

“Nah, but we might need to use your car!” Luke’s head popped out, just below Reggie’s, and Julie jumped, letting out a frustrated aagh. 

“Why would you need to use my car this late?” Julie asked, her tiredness forgotten in confusion. Her three friends looked at each other before Reggie piped up, a little sheepishly. “We’re having a movie night and ran out of snacks.” 

Julie pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“There’s not any snacks in the house?” She raised an eyebrow. The other three shook their heads in unison. 

“I can’t believe you woke me up at 1am for this crap,” Julie mumbled. “AND had a movie night without me!”

“Sorry,” Reggie shrugged apologetically, “You looked pretty worn out after yesterday.” 

“Still,” she muttered with faux annoyance. 

“So we can’t use your car?” Luke inquired. 

“Shut up, don’t jinx it!” Flynn hissed, pulling his beanie down over his eyes. 

Julie gave them a hard stare, “You can’t use my car.”

A disappointed ‘Booooo’ came from two voices in the living room. Obviously the conversation had been eavesdropped. Julie tried to force back a grin, “You guys can’t use my car,” Their faces fell. “But I can.” Luke and Flynn smiled and high-fived, while Reggie softly ohhh-ed as he got what she meant. 

“Five minutes and I’ll be ready,” Julie called over her shoulder as she went to pull on a jacket and some shoes.

The sliding doors beeped as they parted to let them into the supermarket. The teenager staffing the night shift didn’t look up from their phone as six college kids piled into the store. Really it was just another Saturday night for them. Or morning. The only people in the store, the group’s failed attempts at whispers carried around the aisles, which were clogged with sweets, drinks, chips, anything you could need for a high-quality all-nighter. 

“Alright guys, what’s our budget?” Luke wrapped his arms around the two people nearest to him, earning him a huge grin from Alex and a shocked squeak of indignation from Carrie, who was subsequently laughed at by Flynn. 

“I mean, I have my card-” Carrie started, rummaging in her pocket, and Reggie pumped a fist in the air. 

“No budget!” He exclaimed and Carrie held out her hands in a placating gesture.

“Um, ha, yeah, that’s not what I said.” She was interrupted by the three boys who had now started whisper-chanting “No budget! No budget!”.  
Carrie opened her mouth to object, but Flynn caught her hand and started dragging her to where the shopping carts were kept before that could happen.  
“We’ll get a cart and you guys can start looking for things to fill it up with!” 

“The whole cart?!” 

“Of course, go big or go home, babe!” 

Their argument trailed off as they went to untangle a cart from the others

“Okay so I’m thinking,” Luke pointed at the row of shelves containing different flavours of chips, “We get one of each brand or flavour, plus popcorn for after!” 

“Dude that’s gonna make you so thirsty,” Alex laughed. 

“That’s where my master plan comes in, Alexander,” Luke jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at where a stack of soda stood. 

“Yeah, we’re gonna get you some water as well,” Alex raised an eyebrow and tried to look disapproving, but Julie started giggling at Luke’s scrunched up, pouting face, and Alex soon dissolved into laughter too.  
A couple of minutes later, Carrie, looking thoroughly indifferent as she rounded the corner pushing a smiling and satisfied Flynn in a shopping cart. Peals of laughter erupted from everyone else at the sight, except for Alex, mumbling concerns about whether it was designed to be able to hold people in. 

“Throw me the snacks!” Flynn called out, and Carrie rolled her eyes, although the corners of her mouth tugged up in a faint smile. Luke picked a large pack of chips from off the shelves and flung it wildly at Flynn. Carrie gave a short scream and flinched, but Flynn reached out and caught the packet in one hand, the boys and Julie cheering along with her. 

Carrie muttered something about being friends with a bunch of idiots, but was swiftly interrupted by Julie taking hold of the cart handle and pushing Flynn down the long aisle, trying to build up speed as they giggled, occasionally grabbing things from the rows they passed.  
Somehow, they managed to end the trip with a shopping cart stuffed full of food (+Reggie) and the cashier didn’t bat an eye when they trailed the cart out of the store, a feat that had now become a group effort. 

“You guys realise this will never fit in my car right?” Julie laughed as they got halfway through the empty parking lot. 

“Yeah! We can just walk home!” Luke called from where he’d jumped up on a bench. He hopped down and jogged over, “It’ll do us some good!” 

“You guys can walk home, I’m taking the car with Julie,” Carrie said briskly, reaching for the keys not waiting for anyone to disagree. Her fingers grazed over empty air as Julie snatched them out of reach just before she could. 

“Woah woah woah, there is no way I’m leaving them wandering the streets at 2am, we all walk or none of us do.” Julie smiled smugly.  
Carrie scowled at her for a few moments before breaking into a reluctant grin, “I hate all of you,” she announced, striding over to help Alex push the cart onto the street. 

“Sure you do,” Flynn remarked, joining her. Luke wooped and flung and arm around Julie, pulling her close, and she leaned on his shoulder as they followed behind their friends. 

Upon reaching the foot of the stairs that led to their apartment, Reggie hauled himself out of the basket and they all positioned themselves around the cart, clumsily lifting it on a count of three, and stumbled up the stairs. 

“Someone should probably return this in the morning,” Alex huffed as they tipped the acquired goods out onto the floor and fell back onto the graciously large couch.

“Yeah, but that’s a problem for future us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyways I hope you enjoyed that! This was based off of a prompt I saw and thought that what was necessary in life was the jatp kids being happy and living life, so here we are! I may do more little oneshots similar to this but in different scenarios, who knows! Certainly not me!


End file.
